A day with the family
by blueJ129
Summary: Canada was supposed to have a normal day off...his normal day off never goes as planned. His family and friends storm his house for breakfast and some even stay for a movie! summary sucks just read it it's good everyone find's out about it through twitter and facebook


I do not own hetalia

Canada reflects on his "friends"

One morning Matthew woke up in a good mood. He had the whole day to do nothing. He was going to sit on his couch and watch horror movies while eating vanilla ice cream…with maple syrup on it. Matt smiled to himself. He quickly got dresses and headed down stairs so he could make himself breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard to pull out everything he needed for pancakes. He went to set them on the table when he saw his only actual friend Prussia. "Hey, Mattie." Prussia was fond of calling him that but Matt didn't like it all that much.

"Uh…hey, Gil. I wasn't expecting anyone." Matt was beginning to feel awkward. Prussia was oblivious to the tension "I figured I could stop by your house for breakfast, then we could do something together." Matt didn't want to be rude, plus, he wasn't invited to many things so of course he would accept. "Well, uh…I was going to watch movies today but you're welcome to join me." "The awesome me accepts. What kind of movie is it?" "I was going to watch a horror film." "That sounds great! Will there be blood and guts?" Matt squeaked, "Hopefully not." He loved watching horror films but just because they scared him a lot. He was just weird like that.

DING DONG

"I wonder who that could be." Matt said as he walked to the door. He opened it to find Francis and Antonio, the other two thirds of The Bad Touch Trio. "Hola, you must be Matthew, wonderful to meet you." "Oui, it iz a pleasure to see you again." Matt was surprised. "Um, yah, I am. Matthew, I mean. Come in?" "Merci." "Gracias" They walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Gil asked. "We came because you said you were having breakfast and watching movies. What kind of friends would we be if we left you to do it alone." Spain answered. "I'm not alone, you guys. Mattie is here. This is his house." Gil answered. "Oh, yah." Spain turned to Canada, "Great to meet you, again." "We've already met." "Really?" Mattie was in a slightly less happy mood than before, but hey, now he has three friends over. "Mon Cher! How are you?" Francis gave Matt a hug. "Good. And you?" "Wonderful!" Antonio was slightly confused. "So, you two know each other?" " 'Know each other?' I practically raised him." Francis said. "Now Mattie, darling, if you get to work on the pancakes I'll start on the crepes. Blueberry is still your favorite, no?" "Oui." "Excellent."

So while Matthew and Francis started baking, there was the sound of the front door banging open. "The party has arrived!" "YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK FIRST!" Two people walked into the kitchen. "Hey, bro, how's it hanging?" "Hello, Canada." "Hey, Alfred. Hello, Arthur. Um…How his what hanging?" America looked stunned. "You know, I don't really know. Maybe it means your-" "Finish that sentence, and I will castrate you." England replied angrily. "Mon Amor! Arthur you are just in time for crepes." "As if I would eat anything you made. What the bloody hell are you doing here, frog?" "I am visiting my darling, Matthew, Of course." America was saying hello to all of the other countries while England and France were fighting while Francis made more crepes. Matt smiled to himself. This had become familiar to him. These people, this kitchen, the only thing missing was the Vargas brothers and Germany. The door being knocked on made Matt's smile bigger. "Antonio, you are going to want to get that."

"LOVI!" "Let me go, damn bastard!" "Ve~ Fratello, don't curse." "Ja, Where is everybody?" They all entered and Canada turned around. "Hey Lovino. Hey Feliciano. Hey Ludwig." "Hello, Canada." They actually remembered his name! Well, that was probably because he hung out with Lovino a lot. Now back to food. Matt had a pretty big kitchen and he got it for this reason. Half of the people here were talking and cooking at the same time. England had been banned from making anything other than tea so he made a pot while yelling at France as he made Crepes. America was making bacon, Prussia was making sausages (while being watched by his brother so he wouldn't mess up), Belgium was making waffles, - When did she get here? -, Spain was making churros, probably for the vanilla ice cream they were going to eat later, and he was making pancakes. He turned to Lovino. "Hey, can you tell Feliciano to set the table?" "I can do it." Matt knew that was a bad idea. "I know you can, but I need you to do something more important. I need you to let Kumajiro outside so he can eat." "Okay." Lovino was happy that he had "A more important job" than his brother and they got to work.

Matt had just finished the last pancakes; he was fast, and instead went to the dinning room to see how Feli did. The room had a cabinet with glass windows and plates inside, a long table, and nice lighting. The table was set for 10 and had big plates that went down the middle of they table, they were for the food once it was done. Matt smiled, "Thanks Feli." "No problem that was fun!" "Do you think you could help your brother, I think he's stuck again?" "Okay!" and off he went. Canada returned to the kitchen, France was done with the crepes and Prussia was done with the sausages. "Francis, Gil, come with me." They followed him to the dinning room. They put the crepes in the basket over a napkin and the sausages on a plate that they would share with the bacon. Matt, with his colossal stack of pancakes, went around putting then on peoples plates, he knew where they would sit, they do the same every time.

He set two vanilla pancakes on his plate at the head of one table; on the left was Prussia's, he had tiny pieces of sausage in his, but hey, Matt didn't judge…it just sounds like it would taste bad, you know? After him was his brother Germany, he also likes the sausage pieces but with added pasta -;)-. After him was, of course, Italy with his pancakes with pasta sauce, again Matt wont judge. Then Romano was next with his cinnamon-sugar pancakes. After him, at the other end of the table, was Spain with his, cinnamon-sugar-honey pancakes that were basically churros. After him, was Belgium, she didn't eat pancakes, she preferred waffles. Matt didn't like her that much, but oh well. After her was America, his brother. He liked five chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry pieces on top with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and powdered sugar. They were going to have ice cream later so he figured he would just skip that. After him was England, Matt had to keep his separate from everyone else's because, he would never admit this, but, his mom burned a lot of food. She wasn't a good cook. So, England preferred things to be burnt. Matt placed it on his plate and walked over to the next place. It was next to his right side at the head of the table, France. France's pancakes were a lot like his vanilla one's but he liked honey on them.

Now that that was done he went back to the kitchen. The churros were done so they were placed in a basket on the far end of the table in front of Spain. The bacon was placed on the same plate as the sausages were. The waffles were on a plate on the right side of the table and the tea went on the left but basically in the middle so everyone could drink it. It was earl gray, that stuff is delicious. Alfred had brought some store bought Florida orange juice, and Matt brought out milk. Everyone piled in to the room and found their respective seats. The food was great and everyone was enjoying his or her self. People were talking and laughing and Matt was even in some of the conversations! This was great. Matt stopped for a moment so he could remember this. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. It smelled like breakfast, obviously. He listened to the sounds in the room. "This taste just like my mother used to make." "Stop touching me you damn bastard!" "HAHAHAHA! Then the potato was all, 'not today'!" "I don't know why you don't want to try any of my pancakes Germany, ve~" "So with my awesome arrow I shot it down! How awesome is that!" "Oui, very 'awesome'. What do you think Matt?" Matt opened his eyes. "I think today is perfect." "PHOTO OP!" America yelled before setting up his camera near the wall. Everyone turned to face it and smiled. Now that the moment had been captured they all took their dishes to the sink.

Francis was setting up the movie while Arthur and Matt washed the dishes. Alfred made popcorn with M n M's in it –epic FACE family moment-, and Antonio was scooping ice cream into bowls and putting two churros with it. Germany and Italy had to leave to meet up with Japan and Romano almost went with them to make sure the "potato bastard" stayed away from his brother but Antonio convinced him to stay. Belgium's brother made her leave and Prussia was just chillin' on the couch next to Romano while they waited for everyone else. America sat on the couch next to England and Canada while France sat on the floor near England's legs. Prussia was lying on France, using his leg as a pillow, because, come on; they have been in way more awkward situations than that. Spain was on the right side of the couch next to Canada with Romano sitting in between his legs. The movie started.

It was late when they decided to stop the movie marathon. Prussia and Spain~ with Romano~ had long since left and now it was just Arthur, Francis, Matt, and Alfred. Alfred was asleep, and once he was asleep he would not wake up. The three of them struggled to get him into the down stairs guest room. Once that was done they went back to the living room to have a glass of wine…or two…or three or was that four? Matt and Francis both were fine but Arthur…He had started asking what his religion was. "Um, Arthur. Maybe you should lay down?" Matt asked carefully. "I don't need to lay down! I can handle my liquor better than anyone!" Matt backed away slowly. "Sorry, Mattie. 'E only responds to me when 'e gets like this. Stop being such a wanker and sit down!" "Fine then! You don't need to yell." "I'll take him home. It was great seeing you." They kissed each other's cheeks. "It was great seeing you, too. Bye." "Bye." Francis left with Arthur trailing close behind him. Matt put everything away and by the time he got to bed it was well past one in he morning. He had to go to work in the morning. Matt sighed. He knows that no one is going to remember his name in the morning other than France, Prussia, and Romano, but at least he had fun today. He went to sleep.

End

I don't know why some people weren't there but at least I finished this. I don't own that 'die potato!' 'Not today' thing that was asdfg movies. Hoped you liked it! This was supposed to be funny but it just ended up being fluff -_- no me gusta


End file.
